The End of The World as He Knows it
by Dragonzflyte
Summary: Naruto is struck dumb when he realises that his work wasn't properly submitted. What will he do when he is sent to military school? Why is Kiba dragged along?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first ff story. The end (is at the bottom). Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will. Sasuke on the other hand....

Warning: I have no idea about what will happen in this story. It is gunk spewed from the dark and evil recesses of my mind. I put it on ff purely on impulse. Any future warnings that may need to be added will be added... probably. Seriously though, I don't know anything about the story except the setting- and that I have never actually managed to pull of a totally serious story in my whole time -veery long time- on this earth. The red earth is a different matter.

Like it? Please show appreciation- or hate- by reviewing. Flames are appreciated for their ability to destroy any longterm confidence and/or sanity that I might (or might not) posess. So if you like chainsaws then by all means, flame.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prolouge**

I sat back and sighed, wondering. One simple push, that's all it took. One simple push and my life, no, universe had come crumbling around me.

* * *

"Sorry for being-" Kiba was cut off by the rising sobs coming from in front of him. Only half in the room, he blinked. And then pinched himself. "Hey, uh, are you alright?"

"No I am not *hic* alright! I- I- I'm going to military school!" Kiba winced as the sobbing mass in front of him screamed brokenly. He thought 'mass' and not person because the thing in front of him really couldn't- not at the moment anyway- be called human, puddle, yes- human, no.

"Look, why don't you just start at the beginning. I bet it'll make you feel better to talk about it." Kiba urged gently (yes, gently- he may be Kiba but apparently he's *gasp* grown a brain. Maybe he could get that checked out).

The boy in front of him gradually died down, sniffling a few times before beginning his tale of woe. "I-It was the o-old hag. S-She said that if I f-failed one more class tha-that I'd hav-have to leave. G-go to mil-military sc-school. My c-computer fell a-and I thought it was o-ok so I-I sent the file. I just opened it up and my- my computer turned it into a mess of squiggles! An-and I'm hungry and they look like ramen!" At this the boy burst into tears.

Kiba sighed, of course ramen was involved. When was it not? Making sure to be gentle, he said, "Look, I'll make you some ramen and cocoa. Why don't you just come over here and sit down for a minute, okay."

"R-really? Y-you'll make ramen?" Kiba sweat dropped as he looked at the wide blue eyes, shining at the thought of ramen, still glistening with tears.

"of course! In fact I'll even make it myself just for you. Just wait a minute.

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue. So, what'ya think, hmmm?

Once again, please review- I need the confindence boost, seriously. Flames destroy mental capacity and cause naruto to turn into a five foot tall bunny named Fred (or was it Frank?). They also keep me warm at night and I know karate so, hey whatever. I do care what people think and any corrections/ suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

We're off to follow the bubble, hum de dum de de~!


	2. Kiba’s Funeral

Chapter 2 is out of the bag! Yay! Hurray for bored authors! I'd like to thank Urufu-chan for being my first reviewer. Look at her story "Curiosity". =~=

Disclaimer: Ai odna tonna anwo oturanna. Is that spelt right? Aww, who cares?

Warning: May cause mild phycological damage, destruction of morals and tomato sauce. Flames are a danger to ecosystem. Keep out of reach of childern and spiteful readers.

Reviewers get cookies so please review. You wouldnèt want all those yummy cookies to go to waste would you? Hmmm?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiba's Funeral**

Kiba sighed, depressed. He hoped this wasn't about something he had done. Or something Naruto had done. Then it would be much worse. Naruto had a skill when it came to pissing off as many people as possible.

* * *

He slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "You must be kidding! This was supposed to be his problem, not mine! It's not like he's my responsibility or nothing!"

"That's anything, Kiba, not nothing."

The boy in front of him growled as he looked on calmly. "Whatever. It's not like it matters, anyways. I am not going and that's final. He's the one you made the deal with!"

"Yes but you failed all of your classes this term. Naruto passed gym. Besides, it will be good for your work ethic. Would you really expect me to trust Naruto alone in a new school? You at least have incentive to behave. Naruto will be Naruto no matter what you threaten him with. Look, if you pass all your courses and still want out then I will gladly accept you back as a student at Konoha high. Until then you're stuck at Konoha's Academy for Hopeless cases."

"You can't make me go! Not without my mom's permission." Kiba grinned, victorious; he had found a way out.

"Actually Kiba, I can and will. Your mother already gave permission. Besides, it won't be that bad." Sarutobi sighed as he watched Kiba sag, defeated. "Look it won't be so bad. I know the headmaster there; she's the one forcing Naruto to go. Really it won't be so bad. She's a nice person. You can bring Akamaru with you. Everything will be fine. Now it's time to go to your dorm and pack."

"Yes principal Sarutobi." Kiba sighed, before trudging off to pack.

* * *

Sarutobi shook his head; Kiba sure was making this into a big deal. He hoped everything would be fine, but then, knowing Tsunade...

* * *

That's all folks! The exit is to your left, remember to place reviews in the box beside the door. Reviewers get a cookie, flamers are charged by the EPP (Ecosystem Protection Program) with destruction of property. Their cookies will be burnt by their own flame.

"Come Lee let us run into the sunset!"

"Ah, Gai sensai, wait for me!"

That's right! Next Gai and Lee appear in a production demonstrating pracical use of magic and dental hygiene!

"*Munch* *munch*, yummy cookies~!"

"Thief! You didn't review! Hey, come back here!"

"Must run away~!"


End file.
